Breaking the Fourth Wall
Breaking the fourth wall is a comedy device used in fictional stories, in which a character acknowledges the fact they are a character in a movie or television show and are actually aware of being such. Listed here are scenes in Disney movies and television shows where the characters break the fourth wall. Films Cartoon shorts * Mickey's Amateurs - At the very end of the short, when Donald finishes reciting "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", the iris-out suddenly shuts around his neck, and he pulls it open to get himself unstuck. * Get A Horse! - Most of the short revolves around Mickey and company being shot out of the screen and interacting with the screen itself. Disney animated features ''Aladdin At the end of the film, Genie lifts up the screen. Live-action features James and the Giant Peach *At the end of the film, the Magic Man addresses the audience and then winks at them just before the credits start to roll. The Muppets * While meeting with Tex Richman, Statler comments that if he didn't know any better, he'd say Waldorf was "reciting some sort of important plot point." Waldorf responds, "I hope so. Otherwise I would've bored half the audience half to death." Statler retorts: "You mean half the audience is still alive?" * Gary often makes references to some of the musical numbers he sung in earlier scenes. *When Kermit shakes his head and says there's no way they can raise the money to save the theater, Mary sadly observes, "This is going to be a very short movie." This is somewhat a callback to a joke Kermit made to Mr. Tarkanian in ''The Great Muppet Caper. * Fozzie is surprised that they "had that in the budget" in response to an expensive-looking explosion at Gonzo's Royal Flush. *80s Robot suggests they speed things up be picking up the rest of the Muppets by using a montage. Rowlf is upset that his reunion is omitted from the montage. * Fozzie suggests that they travel by map to get to Miss Piggy in Paris, which they subsequently do. *Uncle Deadly comments on the film's charming finale. *In the finale, Marvin Suggs sings: "the movie's almost over, it's time to say 'So long.'" *Tex Richman comments on the fact that they've "already sung this song" during the reprise of "Life's a Happy Song". ''Muppets Most Wanted * The film features the song "We're Doing a Sequel" which comments on the fact that the Muppets are doing another film. * A deleted scene features dialogue that directly and literally breaks the fourth wall. Television shows Animated shows Phineas and Ferb'' *"The Magnificent Few" - When Linda Flynn thinks the boys riding the horses is cute, Phineas looks at the audience and says "She means well." *"Canderemy" - Baljeet breaks the fourth wall twice: **First, when he mentioned how they made the title sequence, with Buford mentioning that he prefers to give a monkey a shower, which was also in the title sequence. **Second, he also asks how everyone is running in slow motion, and he's not. *"Mission Marvel" - After Perry destroys his -inator early on in special, Doofenshmirtz cries out, "I thought this was gonna be a special extended episode!" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" - When Phineas is yelling out directions to Candace, Buford says, "This must be a special episode; he's yellin' at his sister again." Category:Lists